The camping trip of many 'odd' things
by bloody.silver.soul
Summary: simon, clary, alec, magnus, isabelle and jace go camping. its a ten hour drive though, and some of them are enjoying the ride, while some others *coughMagnusandAleccough* are enjoying it a lot.M for language, suggestive things, and content.most MI couples
1. Driving

**I know I should be working to finish one of the stories I have already started, but I wanted to do something that wasn't sad or anything. So, I started this!**

**And yes, many others have done things very similar to this, but I want to do one too.**

**This is basically just the MI people camping, and a bunch of stuff happens.**

**So…ya. Please review!**

"Jace, where did you put the chips?" Clary couldn't find them as she dug around in the box that contained all the snacks. She was suppose too just be in charge of food on the camping trip, which Simon had finally convinced the others to agree with, but since nobody else really knew what to do for camping beside Simon, she had ended up doing it almost all of it.

"In the car Clary, where you told me to put them." Jace said as he entered the kitchen, behind him following Isabelle and Simon.

"No, I told you to put them in the box with all the other snacks." Clary pointed to the box at her feet.

"Why do we need snacks anyways?" Alec asked from somewhere in the house.

"It's a ten hour drive Alec. You're going to get hungry. " Isabelle yelled back.

Jace picked up the snack box from beside Clary. "Is this it?"

Clary thought a moment, then nodded. There was nothing else they had to get packed, since everything else was already in the truck. Clary still wasn't sure how comfortable they would all be in the truck with three in the back and three in the front, but there wasn't any other vehicle they could take that was any better.

Jace left the kitchen, and Clary followed him outside the institute to where the truck waited. Isabelle and Simon soon joined them.

"Where are Alec and Magnus?" Clary asked, frowning.

Isabelle smiled. "I'll go find them." She turned and went back inside.

Jace, Simon, and Clary waited, making a last minute check that everything was there.

After a few minutes, Isabelle returned with her brother and the glittery warlock behind her.

"I found them in Alec's room." Isabelle said, smirking. She didn't have to say what they had been doing. Everyone could figure that one out.

"Ok. So, who's going to drive?" Simon asked, looking at Clary.

Jace shrugged. "I can drive."

Nobody objected to that, so he took the truck keys from Clary and got in. Clary got in and sat in the middle front seat, Isabelle sitting on her other side. Simon sat in the back behind the driver's seat, with Alec in the middle and Magnus on his other side. The box of snacks Clary sat at her feet.

"Let's go!" Simon shouted.

Jace started the truck. "This is going to be very interesting."

[line break!]

"Jace, you're not going the speed limit. This is too fast." Simon repeated for the tenth time since they had reached the interstate.

"Hey, no back seat driving." Jace said, throwing his empty bag of chips back at the vampire.

"Hey!"

Clary groaned. "Guys, stop arguing."

"When are we stopping? My butt's numb." Alec complained.

Magnus grinned. "If you unbuckle I can help you with that."

"Ok, no touching each other inappropriately, no making out, and no having sex in the truck." Jace said, grabbing another bag of chips from the box at Clary's feet.

"I wasn't planning on doing any of that stuff until the first rest stop. Well, maybe the first one." Magnus said looking at Alec, who was too ocuppied eating a bag of skittles to notice, rather suggestively.

"New rule then. You two cannot be left alone for even a second." Jace looked back at Magnus when he said this, causing the truck to swerve a bit, but it stopped when Jace looked back at the road.

"Um, there's a problem with that rule." Isabelle said while fiddling with the necklace she wore.

Clary looked at her. "What?"

"Well, since I was put in charge of setting up who would be in which tent with whom, I decided that, since it wasn't safe to put a girl and guy in a tent together," she looked at Clary and Jace when she said that, "I put me and Clary in one, Simon and Jace in another, since they need to learn how to get along, so then Magnus and Alec were in the third."

Simon frowned. "Do I have to share a tent with Jace?"

Isabelle turned and looked at him. "Well, would you rather be with a gay guy?"

Alec grimaced at this. "Why are you saying it like that? I wouldn't ever like Simon."

Magnus nodded. "Yes, he's just so…well, Simon."

Jace laughed. "Hear that Simon? You're unappealing to girls and guys."

Isabelle glared at him. "Don't be mean to Simon!"

Jace sighed. "Fine. But at least tell me that someone brought earplugs."

"Why would we need earplugs?" Clary wondered aloud.

"We might need them at night." Was all Jace said. Isabelle laughed.

Alec glared at his brother. He opened his mouth to say something when Magnus leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. Alec's whole face blushed bright red and he turned to his boyfriend, who was still leaning over, bringing them face to face. Magnus grinned and closed the space between they're lips.

Simon let out a fake cry of pain, throwing his hands over his face. "My eyes, they're bleeding!" he yelled.

Jace threw a water bottle at Alec's head, but it missed and hit his chest. That didn't stop they're kiss though, which was quickly up-scaling in ferocity.

Isabelle laughed. "And here I was this whole time thinking Alec hated PDA!"

Simon grabbed a jacket that had been draped across the back of his seat and threw it over the heads of Magnus and Alec. While his intent had been to make them stop, it did just the opposite.

Jace looked back at the two and rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. I mean, I would be fine with just a simple kiss, but apparently they aren't."

Clary frowned and looked back at them, unsure of what Jace meant. She quickly looked away, blushing, but not before having seen Magnus's hands cupping Alec's ass rather tightly.

"I vote that when we stop I don't have to seat by them." Simon said, looking horrified at the couple.

"I'm not sitting back there by them." Jace said. "I'm driving."

"I want to sit by Jace, and since he's driving, I can't move." Clary said lamely.

Isabelle huffed. "I'm not moving."

Simon sighed. "You guys all hate me, don't you?"

Jace smiled. "Yep."

Clary sighed. This was going to be a very drive.

**Well, I hope everyone liked it as much as I did! **

**I'm not sure where this is going exactly, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me, because I would love to hear them!**

**Like always, I really wish you guys would reveiw! **


	2. More driving

**I wasn't planning on updating this one so soon, but I decided since people said they loved it (and I don't feel like working on anything else) I decided to work on this one! And it's so fun writing this story!**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

Clary groaned. It had only been forty-five minutes of the ten hours to wherever they were going. Jace was still trying to get Magnus and Alec to abide by the rules he had set that basically revolved around keeping their hands, and every other part of their body, to themselves. So far, it wasn't working.

"When are we stopping?" Simon groaned from the back seat. "These two are making me sick!"

"We'll be stopping right up here, jeez guys. Hold on for a few seconds." Jace said as he pulled off the inter-state and into the rest stop. As soon as he stopped the truck, Magnus was out of the vehicle, pulling Alec out with him.

"Quick! Don't let them get away!" Jace screamed, jumping out of the truck and sprinting after his brother and the warlock.

Isabelle watched him run off before unbuckling and getting out. "Well, I'm off to stretch my legs. Want to come Clary?"

Clary nodded. "Sure." She got out as well and closed the door.

Simon was getting out too. "Hey, can I come?"

Clary was about to say yes, when Isabelle answered. "No. It's a girl's only walk."

Simon rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. "Oh, wow. You guys really do hate me."

"Go help Jace find Magnus and Alec. If we don't get them back into the truck soon, we'll be here for the rest of the week." Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and started to lead her away.

[Line break]

Jace growled again. He had been right behind Magnus and Alec, and yet he had somehow lost them. It had been twenty minutes since then.

"Hey Jace." Simon said as he approached. "Did you find them yet?"

Jace looked at him. "No. I found them twenty minutes ago. I'm just wandering around now."

"Well, then I guess I won't tell you where they are."

"You found them?"

Simon laughed. "Nope. I just wanted to see how you would react if I said I had."

Jace frowned. If he hadn't feared Isabelle's wrath he would have punched the vampire. "Well, are you going to help me find them? We need to be leaving if we plan on ever getting to the campsite."

"I can help you."

Jace turned around to see a very creepy looking man a few feet away. "Um, who are you?" Simon said nervously.

"My name is Steve."

"Well, we don't really need help, so goodbye Steve." Jace turned and started to walk away. Simon hurried after him.

The two returned to the truck to find Isabelle and Clary there with Magnus and Alec.

"Come on guys. We don't have all day." Magnus said, grinning.

"How long have you two been here? Me and Simon were looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh, we've been here for about fifteen minutes."

Jace muttered something under his breath. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

[Line break!]

"Jace, when are we stopping?" Simon asked again.

"We just stopped two minutes ago." Clary said.

"I know, but my legs cramping up."

"Get over it. We've stopped enough." Jace said forcefully. It had been half an hour since the first stop, and since then they had made a stop every few minutes.

Isabelle yawned. "We should pull over or something so we can all sleep a little. It's night now, I need my beauty sleep."

"Amen." Magnus said.

Clary looked out the window and saw she was right.

Jace nodded and pulled into the rest stop right in front of them.

"Question." Alec said. "Are we all going to try and sleep in the truck?"

"No." Simon said at the same time that Jace said "Yes."

When Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Alec looked at him like he was crazy, Jace shrugged. "We'll only be here for a few minutes anyways."

"Fine." Simon said. "But I won't be able to get sleeping in crammed in the back seat of a little truck!"

[Line break!]

"Alec."

There was no response from the young shadowhunter, who was currently leaning against Magnus.

"Alec." Magnus whispered, poking the sleeping boy's stomach. Alec stirred, but didn't awaken.

Magnus frowned. What could he do to wake the boy up? As soon as he thought this, an idea came to mind. He grinned, before leaning down and lifting Alec's shirt up and kissing the younger's stomach.

Alec immediately woke up. He looked at Magnus with half asleep eyes, frowning. Magnus smiled back at him, sitting up and enjoying the sight of Alec's abs as he did so. God, he loved Alec's abs.

It was only when Alec saw Magnus's evil grin that he realized his shirt was still up, exposing his chest to his boyfriends wandering gaze. Blushing furiously, he yanked it back down.

"What?" Alec asked, his face still red.

"I'm bored." Magnus stated simply.

"Then go to sleep." Alec muttered, closing his eyes again.

"But I don't want to."

"Then sit still." Alec leaned against Magnus again. "You're my pillow."

Magnus sighed. He was about to say something to his boyfriend that would deffenatly keep him awake, but Alec was already fast asleep. His chest rose softly, and his breathing was quiet and even.

Magnus smiled. On one hand he wanted Alec to wake up so he wouldn't be bored and up by himself, but he also loved to watch Alec sleep. He was just so cute!

The warlock yawned, realizing he was slightly tired. Wrapping his arms around Alec, he let his eyelids slid closed.

[line break!]

Clary opened her eyes and saw that it was day. She looked at Jace and saw him still asleep. Isabelle was also. Clary stretched out her legs and arms, than twisted around to look at the three in the back. Simon was asleep too, his face pressed against the window. Clary almost laughed when she saw the other two. Magnus had one arm around Alec's waist, while the other was somewhere between them, and the shadowhunter was sitting his lap, his head resting against the others shoulder.

Jace stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Clary smiled at him, still trying not to make any noises. Isabelle was waking up beside her.

"What are you looking at Clary?" Isabelle asked Clary softly.

Clary just pointed to the backseat, biting her lip.

Isabelle frowned and sat up, turning around to look. She smiled. "Awwww!" she said.

Jace looked to see what they were awing at. He couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.

Simon woke up at the sound. When he saw the two men beside him cuddling up like that, the vampire looked like he was caught between laughing and throwing up.

Slowly, Alec's eyes opened. He took in the four faces staring at him and wondered what was so interesting, or in Jace's case, funny.

As Alec became more awake, he slowly registered the feel of arms around his waist, and something that was holding his ass.

He wiggled his hips around and felt the pressure on his backside tighten. Alec frowned, trying to pull away from it, but the arm around pulled him back and his ass was squeezed even tighter.

Jace had started, and Simon looked horrified. Clary and Isabelle were both giggling and making little 'Aw' noises.

"What are you guys looking at?" Alec asked them.

Jace laughed harder. "Really Alec? Really?"

Isabelle pulled out her camera and turned it on. "Smile Alec!" she said before snapping a photo, and then another, and a few more.

There was a small moan from behind him, and then something nuzzled his neck. "Good morning Alec." Magnus whispered. "Sleep well?"

It was only then that Alec realized he was in Magnus's lap, and that what he felt on his ass was the warlock's hand. Alec blushed, his whole face turning red, and Isabelle took another picture.

Jace laughed before facing forward again. "We better get going so we can get to the campsite sooner."

Clary giggled once more before sitting back down. Isabelle waggled her eyebrows at Alec, making him blush even more, before sitting down. Simon didn't say anything, but looked out the window.

Alec tried to get back in his seat, but Magnus held him still in his lap.

"Magnus, I need to get in my own seat."

Magnus didn't say anything, but he did squeeze Alec's ass much harder, causing him to yelp.

Isabelle looked back at them, grinning. "Having fun back there?"

Alec stammered something unintelligible, blushing even harder. This was going to be a long drive, especially crammed in Magnus's lap with his hand holding his ass.

**I really had fun writing this! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did.**

**Please review, and if you have any ideas for the story, please tell me because I would love to hear them.**

**And do not worry. Steve will be back. And he's going to be a total creeper! *Cue evil laughing***


	3. we almost died on the interstate

**Hey guys. I was having a really bad day today, and I didn't even feel like living anymore, I was just so upset because what I was sad about is that my friends and even family don't know some things about me that they should, and it's one of those things that usually makes people hate you. But then I started to read all the reviews you guys had sent, and it just me smile and laugh through the tears. So thank you guys for reviewing and making me smile again.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Clary groaned. It had only been three of the ten hour drive, and Clary wished they had chosen someplace closer to go, no matter how beautiful it was. They were still stopping every few minutes because someone had to stretch their legs, mostly the shadowhunters because they weren't use to sitting for this long. Sometimes they stopped moments after leaving the rest stop or where they had been over onto the side of the road, because either Magnus or Isabelle had had a 'make-up emergency'. Apparently sitting in a hot car made the warlocks hair 'not look as fabulous' and the shadowhunters frizz up.

Then, when everything was already bad enough (For Clary anyways) Jace had turned on the radio very loud to some pop station. Isabelle didn't like the music on it, so she changed it, only to have Jace change it back.

The two had been arguing over which station to listen to for an hour, and it was making Clary's head hurt a lot.

What didn't help was the fact that Magnus and Alec were making out in the backseat, taking advantage of Jace not paying attention, since he was the one that had set the rule, and Alec not being buckled up, but still sitting in Magnus's lap from that morning.

Simon was looking out the window, daydreaming, but every time Magnus or Alec made some kind noise in their heated, passion filled make out session, which was almost every second, the vampire would say something like 'My eyes are bleeding!'.

Clary groaned again.

"Get a room!" Simon yelled when Alec let out a giggle.

Magnus pulled his lips from Alec's just enough to say "We have one, you're just in it." He quickly went back to kissing Alec, who seemed to have gotten over his fear of PDA. Or he was just too caught up in Magnus to notice or care.

"This isn't a room, it's a truck!" even when he spoke to them, Simon refused to look at the couple.

"Simon, let it go." Isabelle said. "Just like Jace should let it go about me always picking what we listen to whenever we go somewhere, because it's not true."

"Yes, it is. You never let me or anyone else have a say in what we listen to."

The fight continued, and finally, Clary couldn't handle it.

"SHUT UP, EVERYBODY!"

Jace and Isabelle immediately stopped talking. Simon just looked at Clary, startled. Magnus and Alec didn't stop or even seem to care that Clary was upset. But she wasn't really mad at them. If they wanted to kiss in the truck, fine by her. As long as they didn't end up fucking each other in the truck. That would have been awkward for everyone.

"Clary, are you ok?" Isabelle asked.

"No. you two have been fighting for an hour, Simons been yelling at Magnus and Alec who are making out in the backseat and have been since you started fighting."

Jace frowned. "They're making out?" he looked back and yelled, "Hey! I said to no kissing!" Unbuckling his seat belt, Jace lunged across the back of the Clary's seat, who had to move out of the way to not be squashed, and grabbed Alec's shoulders, pulling him away from Magnus.

The car swerved violently and started to go into the other lane.

Isabelle screamed, grabbing Clary's head, thus keeping her from reaching the wheel.

Simon tried to grab it around the driver's seat back, but Jace's flailing arm caught him in the face hard, knocking him backwards.

Jace started to climb backwards into the front again, trying to pull Alec into the front with him, but Magnus wasn't so willing to let go if his little shadowhunter. When Jace pulled Alec away from him, Magnus growled and slapped Jace in the face.

Alec managed to wiggle out of Jace's grip while he was stunned by the slap.

The truck, meanwhile, was all over the interstate. Other cars were swerving to the side to avoid being hit. Clary was surprised they hadn't been or run off the edge of a metaphorical cliff.

"Jace! Get back up here and drive the truck before we all die!" Isabelle screeched.

"Izzy, let go of me and maybe I can get to the wheel!" Clary screamed back, trying to pry the other girl's hands from her head.

Isabelle just screamed again and releasing Clary's head grabbed the back of Jace's jacket and began to shake him. His arm was slammed into the back of her seat every few seconds.

"Isabelle-ow!-stop it so I-ow!-can get them to stop-ow!-kissing!"

"We're going to die!" Simon says, his head finally done ringing from Jace accidentally hitting him.

"Jace!" Clary screamed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the front.

Jace, finally seeming to realize that they were all about to die, grabbed the wheel and jerked them back on track.

"I'm not done with you two." Jace growled at the gay couple in the back.

**I'm sorry that this isn't as long of a chapter, but I don't have time to write anymore.**

**Again, thank all of you guys for reviewing this and making me smile when I felt that I couldn't. 3 u all!**


	4. finally! no more driving!

**Well, I am feeling much better today than a few days ago.**

**I know this story hasn't had as much Malec goodness as I'm assuming many of you want, since this is listed under Magnus and Alec, but do not worry. I have come up with many…um, we will call them "Flirtatious" (looked that up in the dictionary. It means to behave playfully and in a way that gives the impression of sexual interest ;) real definition. But, those will be coming be later, so hold on for them, because if I put them in now, they wouldn't be as funny. **

**I hope you like this chapter, and if you all review, I might decide to be nice and stick some Malec 'stuff' in the next chapter.**

**But if you don't review, then I'll make you guys all wait!**

It was the first time they were stopping since they had almost been killed, due to Jace trying to keep Magnus and Alec from making out in the backseat.

As they pulled slowly into the rest stop, nobody said anything. Jace parked the truck and killed the engine before then slowly turning to face the two gay men. Magnus smiled and waved. Alec wouldn't look at his brother or anyone else. Clary, Isabelle and Simon didn't say anything, too intent on watching what was happening.

"I told you guys not to make out, and that includes kissing." Jace said slowly.

Magnus grinned. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Jace said, barely suppressing his anger.

His grin growing wider, Magnus leaned down closer to Alec, who still sat in his lap due to the warlock not letting him go, and kissed the boys neck.

Jace narrowed his eyes.

Magnus smiled against Alec's neck and began to gently bite him.

Jace looked about ready to beat the crap out of the warlock, but he didn't move.

Alec was looking uncomfortable, but he didn't try to break away from his boyfriend. Simon was about to throw up from both the two kissing and having almost been killed on the interstate earlier.

Magnus, still sucking on Alec's neck, began to move one of hands from the younger's hip down towards his lap, inch by inch. Alec fidgeted, a blush creeping onto his face.

At first Jace didn't get what Magnus was doing. He only did when the warlock's hand was resting on Alec's stomach and still moved down more.

"Magnus, I said no touching each other inappropriately."

Magnus put on an innocent face. "But I'm not."

"You're about to. So stop it."

Magnus sighed. "Fine. But you said not to in the truck." He quickly opened the door and jumped out, dragging Alec with him. "We aren't in the truck now!" Moving fast, Magnus reached down and grabbed at Alec's upper thigh. Alec squeaked and tried to pull away, but Magnus wouldn't let go.

Jace jumped out of the truck. "I said you couldn't do any of that stuff on the whole trip."

"Actually, you didn't." Isabelle jumped in, enjoying the whole thing.

"Well, I meant on the whole trip."

Magnus, still holding Alec's thigh, made a pouting face. "Are you just upset that you can't have any fun on the trip like Alec and I can, so you're taking it out on us?"

Jace looked shocked. "What?"

"Oh! Burn!" Simon said.

Clary glared at him. "Stop it!"

"Sorry." Simon muttered.

"I'm not upset at anything other than the fact that you two can't keep your hands or lips to yourselves for a few days! All I was asking for you to not do anything for the few days of our trip, not your whole lives!"

"So you are upset?" Isabelle wondered aloud.

"Yes Izzy, I just said that!"

"Oh, right. I wasn't really listening to what you said."

Clary turned to her. "Why not?"

Isabelle winked. "I have an idea for what we can do to stop the arguing." She looked out the window and yelled out "Guys, let's just finish up the driving. When we get to the campsite you can argue."

Jace glared at Magnus before coming and getting back in the truck. Alec finally broke away from Magnus and got in the truck too. Magnus followed.

Isabelle smiled. "Now, Jace, you just drive. Magnus and Alec, keep every part of your bodies to yourselves. You can fuck each other later all you want in your tent. Clary, how about you pick what music we listen to, and Simon…keep looking out the window."

Jace muttered something and started the engine, pulling out of the rest stop. Clary turned on the radio and flipped through stations until she came to one playing some hip-hop song. Jace groaned, but Clary ignored him.

Magnus wasn't very happy with not being able to touch Alec, but he was more afraid of upsetting Isabelle than Jace since she knew where he hid his favorite make up in his bag. She might steal it if she got mad at him. But Magnus did like the fact that she had said he could fuck Alec later. That would make it all worth it.

Simon sighed in the silence that followed. "Finally. I'm not about to throw up in disgust."

"That's wonderful Simon." Jace said sarcastically.

Simon's happiness faded. "You guys really don't like me, do you?"

"Of course we do. Jace just doesn't." Isabelle told him cheerfully. "But nobody cares what he thinks anyways."

"I care." Clary told the other girl, folding her arms over her chest.

Magnus laughed. "I don't."

"We got that much." Alec said, smiling at the warlock, who smiled back.

"I can't wait until later." Magnus said.

Alec frowned slightly. "Why?"

Magnus winked at him. "You'll see."

Simon rolled his eyes. Did Alec really not know what Magnus meant?

There was a silence that followed, the hip-hop dude's singing being the only sound. Isabelle grinned to herself as she watched out the window. She had gotten a few very good ideas back at the rest stop beside her plan to keep them all from fighting, and she couldn't wait to tell Magnus. He would love them as well.

[Line break!]

"Alec, wake up." Magnus said, shaking his boyfriends shoulder.

The young shadowhunter slowly awoke. "What?"

"We're finally here."

"Where?"

"The campsite." Magnus brushed some hair out of Alec's face. It had been an extremely long drive, and Jace hadn't let them stop to stretch their legs once.

"Magnus, Alec, come get you bags!" Jace said loudly.

Magnus was still surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep while driving. He didn't need to stop either. Everyone else had slept at least once.

Magnus left Alec and went around to the back of the truck. Simon and Clary were off a ways, setting up the three tents since they were the only ones that knew how to without taking forever.

Isabelle handed Magnus one of his bags, which was bright purple. Jace raised an eyebrow at it.

"Purple? Really?"

"Yes, purple. Why?"

Jace laughed. "Guys aren't supposed to like purple."

"Stop being such an ass Jace." Isabelle handed his other bag to Magnus. It was the blue one that had Magnus's make up in it.

"I'm not being an ass." Jace defended himself.

"Yes you are." Alec said as he joined them. He grabbed his bag from the truck bed and walked off to the picnic table.

"Three to one Jace. You're officially an ass." Isabelle grabbed her bags and practically skipped after Alec.

Magnus grinned. "Excuse me ass." He walked past Jace after the two Lightwoods.

Jace scowled. Why had he agreed to this?

[Line break]

"There! All the tents are set up!" Clary stated happily.

Alec frowned. "Why are there four tents? I thought we only needed three."

Isabelle answered his question. "The fourth tent is a lot bigger than the others, so we are going to use it when all of us want to hang out, just not outside."

"Oh."

Magnus laughed slightly. Taking Alec's hand in his own, he said "Let's go unpack our stuff." He pulled Alec off into they're tent, zipping shut the flap behind them.

"Why do I have the feeling we won't be seeing those two for a few hours?" Jace said to no one in particular.

"Because we probably won't see them for an hour." Isabelle said. When they had first arrived at the campsite, Jace, Simon and Clary had started unloading. Isabelle had told Magnus about her ideas then, and like she had expected, he loved them. Oh, Isabelle couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter.**

**What Isabelle told her Magnus, her ideas, were for things they could do while camping. You will find out about them in a few chapters.**

**Remember, if I get enough reviews, there will be Malec 'stuff' in the next chapter!**


	5. Isabelle's first idea

**Hello again! **

**I am terribly sorry! It took me longer to finish this then I thought it would. School is nearing the end, so I won't be updating a lot, but in a few weeks I will be back to updating at least weekly.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It's very appreciated. And, since people reviewed and I am being nice, I will put some good Malec stuff in here!**

**Isabelle's idea is also revealed. Or, one of them is. She has several, and this is just the first.**

**Please enjoy, and review!**

Alec frowned as Magnus zipped the tent flap closed behind them. "Magnus, we're just unpacking our bags and laying out the sleeping bags. You don't have to close the tent flap."

Magnus grinned. "Oh, I don't think we have to unpack right away." He sat his two bags on the ground, than slowly approached Alec.

Alec watched his boyfriend coming closer. When Magnus was close enough, he grabbed Alec's upper arm and pulled him up against himself. With his free hand Magnus tilted Alec's head and brought their lips together. Alec moaned into the others mouth.

Magnus released Alec's chin and wrapped his arm around Alec's waist. His other hand moved down to Alec's hand, then around to the small of his back. Alec reached up and wrapped both arms around Magnus's neck, pulling them even closer.

Magnus pulled out of the kiss and began to trail his lips down Alec's neck. Alec tilted his head back, giving Magnus more access to the boys pale neck. Magnus started to sit down, pulling Alec down and into his lap. The shadowhunter blushed slightly.

Grinning, Magnus pushed Alec onto the ground. Alec started to protest, something about having to unpack the sleeping bags now, but Magnus ignored it. He straddled Alec's hips and leaned down over him, using one hand for support. The other hand he slipped under the soft fabric of Alec's sweater and shirt.

Alec moaned when Magnus's hand brushed over his stomach and up to his chest. Magnus kissed Alec on the lips quickly before sitting up straight. Alec watched him with a confused look.

Grabbing the bottom of Alec's sweater and shirt, Magnus yanked it upwards. Alec tried to stop him and keep his clothing on, but Magnus won by snapping his fingers and making it disappear.

Alec frowned. "Magnus, we need to unpack everything before someone comes in to check on us."

Magnus chuckled. "Alec darling, I wouldn't worry about that. Nobody is going to come in." with that he moved from Alec's hips and down between his knees.

Alec took the opportunity to scramble away while Magnus didn't have a hold on any part of him yet. He glared at the warlock. "No. we need to unpack the sleeping bags and get everything set up."

Magnus stuck out his lower lip and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "Fine." He mumbled. He watched has Alec pulled his shirt and sweater back on, then grabbed a sleeping bag and began to lay it out.

[line break!]

Isabelle sighed as she continued to fix her hair, looking in a small hand held mirror. She and Clary had finished laying out the sleeping bags and everything, and the two were now just sitting in their tent, waiting for something to happen.

Clary watched her, feeling very bored. She wanted to go for a walk, but didn't want to go alone. Clary knew Isabelle wouldn't go with her, and if she didn't go, Simon wouldn't go. Magnus and Alec probably wouldn't, seeing as they were most likely going to be in their tent for some time. Jace might go…

Clary stood up and pushed aside the tent flap.

Isabelle paused, her hand in the middle of fluffing up her hair. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go ask Jace if he wants to go for a walk with me."

Isabelle frowned. "Why didn't you ask me to go?"

"I didn't think you would want to."

Isabelle nodded. "I don't, but I am curious about something."

"What?"

Putting down the little mirror, Isabelle looked at her nails a moment before answering. "Is there a lake nearby?"

Clary nodded. She had looked at a map of the campsite and the surrounding area online before they had left. "Yes. It's just about a mile hike there."

Isabelle jumped to her feet. "It's settled then! We are all going to go for a swim!" she pushed past Clary and exited the tent, going to sit on the picnic table. Then she yelled "Everyone, come out here!"

Jace and Simon emerged from their tent. Judging by their pissed off looks, Clary guessed that they had been fighting.

Alec and Magnus soon came out of their tent has well.

"What is it Izzy?" Jace said.

"I have decided that we're all going to hike up to a lake and swim!"

Nobody seemed ecstatic about the idea. Well, except for Isabelle, who had thought of it, and Magnus, who Clary could see was already thinking of things to do with Alec there.

Jace was about to protest, but Isabelle glared at him. "No buts. We are all going, like it or not."

"Did anyone even bring swimming stuff? Like bathing suits and swim trunks?" Simon asked.

Isabelle snorted. "We can just swim in regular clothes. Now, go change into what you're going to swim in so we can go!"

Simon sighed, but walked back to his and Jace's tent, the latter following behind. Alec mumbled something under his breath as he and Magnus headed back to their own tent.

Clary sighed, already knowing that something was going to happen on this swimming trip/hike.

**Again, sorry it took me so long. Please review, and I promise the next chapter will come sooner!**

**~Wolf**


	6. swimming!

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've actually had this written for a long time, like, three weeks, but I couldn't think of an ending, and the one I put just now is the last three lines. So all of this was written and ready to go except twelve words. I hope I can update more often, but I'm going to wait and try to finish my other story, which has become my top priority right now, so don't wait for an update. One will come when one comes. **

"How much longer is it?" Simon asked. Even though he loved hiking, he absolutely hated watching Jace and Clary walking in front of him, Jace's arm around the red heads shoulders, acting all lovey-dovey. And he had to listen to Magnus and Alec behind him. The two weren't talking loud enough for Simon to hear what they said, but every once in a while, one of them would make a noise of some sort, ranging from giggles to moans.

"Lighten up Simon and stop nagging." Isabelle said. Simon wondered how even when hiking in forest on a hot summer day she never got dirt on her and never appeared hot or sweaty.

"I'm not nagging."

"Yes you are."

Simon was about to defend himself more when Clary squealed and screamed happily "There's the lake!" everyone else looked and saw a large lake filled with beautiful, sparkling clear water. There were rocks around the edges of the lake, and no other people in sight.

Jace took off running towards it, Clary hot on his heels. When they reached the lake's edge, Jace jumped in yelling "Cannon ball!" Clary jumped in after him. Both of their heads popped up to the surface moments later, laughing.

Magnus went racing by Simon, dragging a protesting Alec with him by the arm. At the water's edge, they stopped running.

"Come on Simon." Isabelle laughed, walking in the lake's direction. Simon smiled slightly and followed.

[Line break, but not a time skip!]

"Magnus, I don't want to get in the water." Alec said, struggling to break away from Magnus's hands holding his shoulders.

"But Alec." Magnus complained. "It's not going to be fun without you."

Alec shuddered. "I've been around you enough to know that you don't mean that sentence in the innocent way."

Well, Magnus had been around Alec enough to know what he had to do to get what he wanted. And Alec always gave him what he wanted. So, the warlock grinned and releasing the shadowhunter's shoulders, moved his hands to wrap around his waist.

Alec froze up, and could tell Magnus was grinning. "Please Alec."

When Alec didn't respond, Magnus moved one hand from his waist and around to the small of his back. Then, very slowly, he moved it down to farther.

"Magnus." Alec tried unsuccessfully to break free of his grasp.

"Yes?"

"Please let go of me."

Magnus sighed. "Alright." He pulled away from Alec, who caught slightly off balance from the sudden loss of Magnus, who he had been leaning against.

Magnus took the moment to shove Alec forward.

Alec screamed, but it was cut short as he hit the water. Clary and Jace were nearby, laughing away, as were Simon and Isabelle farther down the bank. Magnus laughed with them. The look on Alec's face as he had fallen had been priceless.

Alec's head appeared from the water. He glared up at Magnus, who stood on the rocks above waving. "Magnus!"

Magnus laughed. "I'm sorry Alec, but you weren't getting in the water on your own."

Alec growled and began to swim back to the rocks.

(line break but not a time skip!)

"Hey Clary, I bet you I can swim faster." Jace taunted the shorter girl, who glared at him.

"No, I'm faster." Clary said, grinning slightly and splashing Jace with water.

"Ok. I bet you I can get to the other shore before you."

"You're on." Clary took off swimming as she said it.

Jace smiled and swam after her.

(line break but still not a time skip)

Isabelle sat down on a rock over-looking the lake. She could see Jace and Clary swimming quickly across the lake. From where Isabelle was she couldn't see Magnus, but she could see Alec, just now climbing back up onto the rocks, wet from having been pushed in the water by his boyfriend.

Simon sat down by Isabelle. He didn't want to get wet, and while he didn't want to sit here with Isabelle, he also didn't want to walk around the lake's edge. Simon feared he would run into Magnus and Alec, who he couldn't see right now, and that they would be doing something he didn't want to see.

The two sat silently for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Isabelle looked over at the vampire. "Simon, do you like being a vampire?"

Simon was surprised. Why would she want to know that? "Well, I don't know. It's got it's pro's and con's."

"Oh."

There was another awkward silence.

Simon started to speak, but decided not to. Isabelle was about to ask Simon something, but she was interrupted by a weak scream that stopped suddenly half way through.

"What was that?" Simon asked, shocked.

Isabelle grinned. "It sounded like Alec." she laughed at Simon's traumatized expression.

(line break but not a time skip…again)

Magnus looked back when he heard Alec scream. He hurried down the rocks and saw the shadowhunter, hopping around on one foot, holding the other.

"Alec, are you ok?" Magnus asked him, half concerned, the other half too distracted by the way Alec's wet clothes clung tightly to his body. Magnus finally moved over to help him stand.

"No. I stepped on a really sharp rock."

Magnus looked at Alec's foot. "It looks ok to me."

"It hurts though." Alec complained.

Magnus grinned. "Well, if you want, I can help make it better."

"How-" he was cut off by Magnus pushing him against a tall boulder. The air was knocked from his body, and just as he was about to get it back, Magnus kissed him deeply, his hands holding Alec's hips.

Alec kissed Magnus back, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the others hair, pulling him closer.

Magnus pushed Alec up farther onto the boulder, gripping his thighs and helping the younger wrap his legs around his waist.

Alec leaned back as far as he could and Magnus leaned down over him. The warlock pulled back after a few moments though.

Alec bit his lip, confused. "What's wrong Magnus?"

"Nothing. It's just that if we continue this here, I doubt I will be able to restrain myself from taking you."

Alec blushed slightly. Detangling himself from the other, Alec started to walk down to the water. Magnus followed a few steps behind him, wondering why Alec wanted in the water now.

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! But, school is over now, so updates should be coming more often. (ha ha, not! I'm working too much on another story. Sorry guys!)**

**But I won't be updating if I can't think of anything to happen. So if you have an idea, please let me know, because I don't have any ideas for this story really. **


End file.
